Halo: Spartan Story
by Darth-Sypher
Summary: A squad of Spartan IIIs have been taken from their last mission in order to investigate and destroy a Covenant outpost in an unknown forest world. Old story, Rated M to be sure R


**Halo: Spartan Story**

Jake sighted the scope and pulled the trigger, releasing a short burst from his rifle and piercing the enemy Grunt's head. Already, he caught sight of his fellow Spartans Marco and Dan running across the green rain forest of the Danteran Colony. It seemed strange to the Spartans; why would the Covenant want to use this field as a weapons plant and a small outpost in the Middle Colonies?

Tossing aside such thoughts for now, Jake continued on with the mission. He felt secure under his SPI Armor, but he couldn't quite trust using a single beam transmission... not now anyways. Much like Covenant Camouflage, he was essentially invisible, with the only giveaway being a slight blur that could be seen were he to move too quickly. Jake slung over his Sniper Rifle and got down on his stomach, peering through the scope and zooming it in to 10x to take a thorough look around.

Several Jackal Snipers were placed around the main Barracks in preparation for an attack. Elites were positioned upon the roof of the Barracks with what seemed to be Plasma Turrets. Jake aimed once more and pulled the trigger, nailing an Elite square in the skull and blowing out chunks of purple blood and bits of bone and flesh. The rain forest itself was of little consequence, and more of a help to both sides, who would rush to use it as cover as they made their respective stands.

Meanwhile, Dan was almost behind the base already. He shouldered his modified Assault Rifle and carefully dispatched the Grunts with his silenced rifle. He stealthily lobbed some Frag Grenades inside before running back out under the cover of his activated Camouflage. Some Shielded Jackals came out to investigate, but they had little chance to react to a few solid bursts of Dan's Assault Rifle.

Jack was already set up on the eastern side of the Outpost, his Turret set up perfectly so that the Covenant would be peppered with bullets upon engaging Dan or Jake. Jack squinted and instantly the Helmet Visor zoomed in. He could just barely make out some shadowy figures inside, but nothing definitive as to what was happening.

Each one of them hoped the others would arrive soon, lest they all die...

--

"!" Jack yelled as a plasma grenade found itself into the turret's barrel. He rolled out behind a large rock just before the explosion, saving himself. He knew that the SPI Armor could take more damage than an ODST drop-armor, but that margin of improvement was still only so much before it exhausted and fell apart on him. He checked everyone status on the HUD to find everyone Green. Good, no injuries yet.

Jake found himself caught in a baptism by plasma. Jackals ran through the rain forest, making use of their energy shields, which were latched securely to their arms, to protect themselves against the human fire. Jake lobbed a Frag Grenade at a trio of Grunts and took them out in a blast. Dan carefully aimed and took out a Camouflaged Elite that was getting closer to Spartan 22: Thomas. He smirked as he realized the others must've made it down fine.

Thomas was far too busy reloading his shotgun to be looking around for any enemies, so he made a sigh of relief when the Elite next to him fell to the ground, bullets streaked across it. He winced as a green plasma bolt streaked through the foliage and into his shoulder. Attempting to ignore the pain, he moved his body out of cover and began to spray shotgun blasts at the enemy. A concealed figure hidden in the underbrush suddenly ceased to move and the sound of thuds ensued.

Jack began firing to the tempo of small automated bursts, to accentuate the better accuracy his Assault Rifle was capable of. Shredding rounds tore through the ranks of the Elites and a few Jackals. Jake slipped another clip of ammo into his weapon hastily before resuming focus on the battle. He was almost hit a few times by a Grunt wielding a Needler, but took a few steps back and gave the Grunt a bullet to the torso and neck, finishing him off in short order.

Their objective was clear: take out the Weapons Plant and the Outpost before they had the chance to set up an even bigger resistance. If the Covenant got into the Middle Colonies, the UNSC would be doomed.

Dan fired approximately fifteen shots before he heard the dreaded clunk of a jammed gun. He cursed under his breath as he tried to fix his faulty weapon while an Elite found an angle for a straight shot at them. Rocks, dirt, mud, and bits of trees were each launched up out of nowhere.

"Gun Jammed!" Dan hissed in the TEAMCOM before resorting to his M6 pistol, his only remaining armament option.

"Don't worry. Get him cover fire!" Jake replied over the TEAMCOM before breaking the connection and releasing what was left inside his clip.

Thomas broke out of cover with his Assault Rifle's butt leaning on his shoulder. He let out a battle cry while unleashing all of the Shredder Rounds in his gun, taking out two Elites in an instant and forcing several others to seek cover in the outpost or forest.

"Where's Marco!? He-" Thomas was cut off as a sniper bullet soared through the trees and hit a Red Sergeant Elite in the neck, leaving a large gaping hole in it's neck and killing it instantly.

"Do you honestly have to wait for the most dramatic moment to start sniping? This is real life, not some story on the holo-net." Jake cracked at Marco while reloading his Assault Rifle.

"Why yes, yes I do," Marco replied sarcastically, looking up in the air to see ODST Drop-Pods heading towards them. He smirked and darted over to Dan's position, where some Elites had decided to gang up on him...

Meanwhile, Thomas slid behind a pile of strange purple crates the covenant made and checked on the positions of everyone else. Jack was taking refuge on some large rocks around a stone's throw away. Dan and Marco were on his left, fighting off some Covenant Forces that were farther off away. He heard a scamper the familiar sound of Elite's hooves hitting the ground…hard.

The Elite stared at the Spartan for a split second before lifting him by the throat. Thomas gagged and managed to spit out the words: "Help. me." Into the open COM-Channel before the Elite tossed him aside and activated his energy sword, getting ready to attack.

Thomas raised his M6 pistol and fire, startling the Elite. Thomas jumped out and ran as fast as he could away. The Elite dashed at full speed to attack Thomas. Thomas turned around and faced the Elite and pulled the trigger on his pistol, hitting the Elite a few times. The Elite's energy shield simply soaked in the damage and shimmered for a few seconds.

"I got Elite with an Energy Sword over here, help!" Thomas yelled to Jack in a private COM, while running inside the rain-forest.

Dan covered his head as a Plasma Grenade exploded and sent dirt and pebbles into the air. They pounded on his armor like heavy rain and didn't even make a dent. He checked his gun's ammo to find he still had around six shots left in his clip. Dan took careful aim and shot down a trio of Grunts nearby, leaving some stains of blue blood on the trees and large rocks.

Marco took a flanking position next to a bush and activated his Stealth Generator. He took careful aim at a squad of Blue "Rookie" Elites and some "Sargent" Elites. Once it was a perfect position, he pulled the trigger and felt the shell of the bullet shot out slowly out of his gun. The adrenaline in his system was slowing everything down, allowing him to react much quicker than usual and make up more advanced battle plans in his head even while wounded. This moment was what the other Spartans dubbed "Spartan Time."

For Marco, this made everything easier. Sniping was easy when he could react to a target's movements quicker. He had a small smile under his helmet as he shot down a Red Elite from afar. The Covenant would catch on and bring on a heavier resistance, so he had to move.

Marco found Dan holding a M6 Pistol and taking cover under a bush. He hadn't moved since he yelled for help, so there weren't many contacts in the area.

"Come on; let's go find Jack and Thomas." Dan said, getting up and finally un-jamming his Assault Rifle.

--

This fan-fic is ages old, just wanting to see what the result is.

Read & Review


End file.
